Conundrum
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: Follow the footsteps of Captain Alexander Rogers & the IDS Conundrum! Although the two categories shown are that of Half-Life and Star Trek, this fic has many more sci-fi genres, including Star Wars, Babylon 5 and, among others, Homeworld, making this fic a HUGE Crossover. FFN is just the initial upload site. I need to find a more suitable venue to host this fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own babylon 5, Battlestar Galactica, Star Trek, Half-Life 2 and all other sci-fi genres involved EXCEPT for the name and space vessel IDS Conundrum. Do not use ids conundrum without my explicit permission.**

Life. It was the worst experience Alexander Rodgers had EVER had. Every time he went for a girl, the girl went for his worst enemy, or was actually a lesbian. Every time he got a job he didn't like, but had high pay, the pay would ALWAYS go down to abysmal levels and the job he wanted would get high pay and lots of vacancies. He was actually tempted to kill himself sometimes, but that would acheive nothing.

One day, he came home from another futile attempt at getting a high paying job with Harrods in London. His qualifications were excellent, but al-Fayed decided that he was a douchebag and sent him packing. He shut the door behind him and clenched his fists, his knuckles cricking and screamed in utter frustration.

"Life SUCKS!"

"Well what do you expect? What you are trying to do, is not what you're destined to do." Alex jumped in fright as an unknown voice came from behind him. He spun around and tensed, girlishly going into a karate style pose, even though he knew nothing of the art.

"Stay away and get out of my home," he said feeblely, "I'm a _First Dan_ Black Belt at errr... er, ninja!" It sounded stupid. However the person he saw didn't look like a burgler, an alien or even his nemesis. In fact, they just looked... human.

"Greetings," said the stranger, who was a man dressed in white, "I am Commander Brooks. I am here to take you to your new life. I'm sorry we are taking you so early, but after what we've discovered, we knew we had to replace our old commanding officer quickly." Alex looked on, his expression lost and contorted in confusion. Then he spoke.

"Eh?" The man calling himself Brooks sighed.

"Guess we'll just have to show you the easy way," he pressed a small blemish on his clothing and a beep sounded, before he spoke to no-one, "Brooks to Conundrum. Initiate transport." Alex was starting to think this guy was crazy, when a blinding white light caused him to slam his eyes tight shut. He tried to cover them with his hands, but he couldn't bring himself to move them. When the light died away, he slowly opened his eyes and gasped in total surprise. He had been in his dark front hall at home. Now he was in a bright, white room with a high ceiling. It was utterly blinding. He looked around, stunned. There were several other people in the room, all dressed in white, though some had draker shades than others. They were all scurrying around several computers on the walls of the room. A couple were sat at integrated computer desks. But beyond these desks was a sight, a sight Alex never thought he'd see.

Earth. He was looking at Earth. Alex stared wide-eyed through the row of rectangular windows.

"Uh... Wha...?" He stammered. A light laugh came from behind him. Once more, Alex turned around and saw Brooks. The darkness of his front hall had made the man seem dim in skin tone. Now he noticed that the Commander was black. That wasn't a problem of course, but it caught him off-guard.

"We've had that sort of reaction quite a few times." The Commander spoke. By now Alex was starting to get used to the unlikely situation, enough so he noticed that Brooks was speaking with an American accent. Taking a deep breath, Alex said the first questions that came to his mind.

"Where am I? What do you want from me?" Brooks smiled.

"You are on board the Inter Dimensional Ship Conundrum... and we want YOU to be our Captain.


	2. Flashback

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

"Captain Rogers. I hereby pass Command of the Second Prototype Universal Vessel _Conundrum_ to you." With that, the Organisations Big Bossman, or by his official designation, Overall Commander of the Multi-Versal Policing Task Force, handed the HHC to the man standing before him. Rogers placed his hand on the screen of the HHC. It buzzed, scanning him and locating all his replacements in the Multi-Verse.

"Captain Alexander Henry Tiberius Rogers accepted as Commanding Officer of _IDS Conundrum_," the HHC spoke in a clear, feminine voice, "All compatible replacements found and listed in recommended replacement order. Congratulations, Sperry." Rogers chuckled when the HHC mentioned his old nickname. Being indirectly related to the designer of the Sperry ball turret found on the B-17 Flying Fortess bomber, he had been made to take up the task of fitting inside said turret when he was an Ensign. It was all now just a big joke and he didn't mind the nickname anymore.

"Captain," The OC adressed, "I hope you understand that as soon as Prototype 3 goes active, _Conundrum_ will be obselete and will likely be replaced. But not to worry, you'll get a shiny new vessel based on the P-3 as soon as tests are completed on her. Of course, you can keep _Conundrum_ if you wish." Rogers admired the OC's reasoning. His people, the Tokhari of the Planet Tokhar situated in Universe 5.729, were a very well respected race, their services often utilised to resolve disputes.

"I'll keep that in mind OC. If I get attached to her, then sure I'll keep her. But since when have I of all people, been know to get attached to a ship?" There were chuckles all-round, "Thank you Sir, but no thanks. I'll transfer to a P-3 based ship as soon as they go active."

"If that is your wish," The OC smiled, "But until then, you are in command of the most powerful ship in the MPTF's fleet and the first-line of defence against any of the enemies we have accumlated throughout all of Existence," The OC turned to the large crowd gathered in the Main Fleet Station's Assembly Hall and adressed them, "All Hands... Dismissed."

"I don't understand why you didn't just transport over to her Sperry," Commander Brooks said. Alain Brooks, Rogers long time friend, piloted the Type-21 shuttle around the complicated routes around the Main Fleet Station. He had the appearance and accent of an African-American man, but was in fact a cast-away from a planet in Universe 6.410/2. This planet had yet to located, but Brooks' travel pod had been located by the _IDS Freedom_ several years ago. Brooks looked about 30. He was actually closer to 203 years of age, in human terms that is. Raised as a human, he quickly joined the organisation his foster parents worked for. His long service was spotless. The only reason he was't an Admiral by now was simply because he preferred to serve, not order others around. He didn't care when Ensign Rogers soon became Lieutenant Rogers, then Commander and now, Captain. They had been on the same ship for years and respected eachother deeply.

"I want to see my ship Alain," Alex stated, "It's only logical I should want to see it." Brooks shrugged in agreement. Suddenly, he gasped.

"There she is Alex. The _Conundrum_." Alex leaned forward and peered out of the forward windows and gaped at the incredible vessel.

The _Conundrum_ was certainly a unique design. It was totally unlike anyother ship before it. It wasn't simply a big block like an 'ordinary' starship, it was 'hollow' so to speak. It was like someone had drawn the outline of a square and told someone to build a ship like that. At the corners, it was accentuated by four large nacelles, similar in design to a ship in Universe 1.542, commonly known as the JJ Abrahms _Star Trek_ universe. The nacelles bulged, but were very short, the engines not needing more than 500 metres. The design saw long streamlined 'spires' trailing from the rear on two of their corners, the corners not covered being those connected to the swept 'wings' connecting the nacelles. The lower two nacelles were smaller then the upper two, each one had a deep blue dome at the front and a strange structure attached to the peaks. Painted on the upper wing, was the ship's name in bold black letters, contrasting perfectly with _Conundrum's_ silvery hull plates. Almost every single piece of the ship was smoothly rounded and streamlined. The one exception was the Command Centre. It was similar in design to the Bridge Island on a _Nimitz_-class aircraft carrier, except it was far larger. The vessel was absolutely massive, being 3000 metres in height and width. It's length, with spires, was a miniscule 560 metres exactly.

The shuttle turned towards the _Conundrum_ and approached it from behind, entering the ship through a small opening. The shuutle bay was huge. It used concepts similar to the Time Lords TARDIS machines from Universe 1.001. Suffice to say, it was bigger on the inside. The entire ship was. The bay could accomodate ships as large as 700 metres, or if need be, just over a mile long. However, since there was no need for the bay to be so big, it was at it's smallest size. Just 250 metres across. Just minutes after the shuttle docked, Brooks and Rogers strode onto the main command deck, the Bridge.

"Captain on the Bridge!" The Warrant Officer called out to the bridge crew. Immediately, everyone rose from their sleek computer consoles and turned to face Rogers.

"At ease," Rogers said and the crew returned to their seats, "Sarah?" he adressed the WO, "I have the Bridge." He said firmly.

"Aye Sir, you have the Bridge." With that, she turned and marched to her station as Rogers and Brooks sat in their chairs. Rogers was quite appropriately placed in the centre, with Brooks, just off to his right. He pressed the ship-wide PDA activation button on his Armrest,

"All Hands, this is the Captain. We are about to leave Drydock. Stand By for Engine Activation." He tapped the system off as techs began reciting the necessary procedures for activating the particle accelerator drives.

"Spool up the scanners Leiutenant." Brooks ordered the Science Officer. As soon as the Scanners reached 100% power, they began beeping an alert.

"Commander! Scanners have detected an unauthorised vessel entering Main Fleet Station airspace! Power signature confirmed as Combine!" Rogers immediately stood up in shock.

"The Combine? How?! They don't have the necessary technology to perform Multi-Versal jumps!"

"Sir! Reading multiple Combine contacts entering the system! It's a Class-10 battle fleet Sir! They're attacking!"

"Alert all ships in the area: Have detected Combine fleet on attack vector, defend at once!"

The Comms station suddenly erupted in white noise.

"My God! Sir, we are recieving distress signals from _every single_ Policing vessel we have! This isn't isolated to just Main Fleet Sir. It's a coordinated mass strike against us!"

"Contact the Thrid Prototype. Tell Commander Marshall to retreat to Null Space immediately! I want us out of drydock NOW! Weapons, target thye nearest Combine ship and fire!"

"Incoming!"

An energy blast from a Combine battlecruiser struck the unshielded _Conundrum_ dead on the upper left nacelle. The bridge was thrown into disarray as crewmembers went flying.

"Sir! Prototype-3!" All eyes turned to the forward viewing screens. They watched helplessy as a huge blast slammed into the P-3 and engulfed the gray vessel in flames. When the explosion dissapted, there was no trace of the Fleet''s pride and joy.

"Break from Drydock!" Brooks screamed, "We have no other option but to retreat to Station Zero. As soon as the Captain authorises it..." He turned to face Rogers. His eyes widened in shock. Alex Rogers still sat in his chair, but the only thing stopping the scene looking ordinary, was the huge gash in Rogers chest. Some part of the Bridge had obviously broken away and killed the Captain instantly.

"Commander! There's no-one left. The Combine fleet is on an intercept course." Brooks closed his eyes, muttering a silent prayer for his friend, before he snapped back to the situation at hand.

"Shields Up! Begin MDU Portal sequence Now! Destination: Station Zero."

"Aye Sir, Opening MDU Portal to Station Zero."

The constructions on the peaks of the nacelle domes began glowing with blue-white energy. They rotated, pointing their tips at a common area. Blue-white energy beams shot out from the tips, converging and creating a single beam that shot forwards. Approximately 10 kilometres from the ship, this beam began to form a blueish event horizon. Lightening like energy crackled around the edges as the Portal stabilised.

"MDU Portal has reached 80% Stablity... 90%... 95%... 100%!"

"Disengage MDU Generators and provide maximum thrust to Accelerator Drives." Brooks ordered.

Immediately, the energy beams cut out and the engines exploded with noise. The ship began to edge forward.

"Combine ships closing!"

"We'll make it Guys, just hang on!"

The Combine ships wouldn't make it in time. _Conundrum_ reached and entered the event horizon of the MDU Portal. The parts that entered first destabilized and disintegrated. As the vessel gradually disappeared into the void, it literally turned into crumbs, shooting away into the event horizon. Then, as the last of the ship crumbled, the Portal collapsed, preventing the Combine fleet from pursuing. Conundrum was safe. But, as the last remaining Policing vessel left in existance, she was also exiled.

_Conundrum_ was alone.

Alain Brooks looked at the HHC. There were twenty-two names on the list of Captain Rogers. Sadly, he selected the Top of the List and signed it off as KIA: Killed in Action. He gasped in despair, forcing himself not to weep. He stared out of the window, at the Gate transmitter that was Station Zero. Here in this isolated region of Null Space, no enemy could find them. It would simply take too long to figure out which pocket they were hiding in. They had to go soon. Brooks couldn't command the ship for very long. They needed the next Alexander Rogers on the list. He had the DNA necessary to command and lock-down the ship. It was a duty Brooks had not been expecting to do so soon, if at all. But the sudden attack on Main Fleet Station and all other Fleet outposts and ships had created extreme circumstances. However, despite the dire situation, Brooks knew that they still had a duty to perform. Despite the fact there was no other Fleet vessels left to help, _Conundrum_ would proceed to uphold the Fleet's objectives: To maintain the balance on the Multi-Verse, or risk the meltdown of the entirety of Existance.

"Brooks to Bridge," Alain spoke into his breast communication device, "Channel the Station's MDU settings. Destination: Universe 9.062. It's time to get our Captain back."

**The Present Day, about an hour after Alex Rodgers contact...**

"We have lost 21 Captains now. Even more crewmembers, including Sarah. The last name on the list was from Universe Zero: The Prime Universe. That's you Alex. Despite having no combat experience, you know the most of all the Captains. Because all the universe's converge with yours and give your people 'ideas'. They create what they believe to be fiction, but is in fact, fact. We know you're a buff. You have knowledge of several realities that you have always believed to be false images, figments of imagination. You may decline to become our Captain, of course. But I fear that if you do, we will not have the ability to prevent the Combine's next move."

"What's that?" Prime Alex asked.

"The invasion of Earth 2.834/1. A variation of what you know as the Half-Life universe. It is almost exactly the same as 2.834/0, the standard reality. However, if the Combine successfully invade and occupy 2.834/1, Existance will cease. It is not meant to happen in that reality. We don't know why and we don't really care. But one thing is for sure: _Conundrum_ alone cannot stop the invasion. We need your help Alex. We must build up a fleet. We _must_ stop the Combine or we are all going to die. What is your choice Alex? Decline and die? Or accept, live and command this ship forever more?"

The choice was rhetorical. There was only one option to choose from.

"Commander," Prime Alex stated flatly, "I would be honoured to serve with you. I accept your offer." Brooks grinned in relief.

"Thank _Captain_. Once you have identified yourself to the ship's computer, we may begin."


End file.
